Gotham High
by iFuckinrule
Summary: Harleen Quinzel is a new transfer student at Gotham Public Highschool. She is in every way ordinary and plain, but what happens when Harleen meets new people and falls madly in love with the school's bad boy? Read to find out!
1. First Human Contact

**Okay guys, go easy on me. First sroty and shit like that. Anyway it's all in the summary, basicly Joker and Harly and their young love! Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First Human Contact**

Harleen Quinzel woke up early that morning. She could not sleep too well anyway, since it was her first day at a new school. Gotham Public High School was rumored to be one of those schools where students were more on the violent side. She didn't really know what to think, but just hoped to find at least on friend. In her last school she was labeled a "geek" or a "nerd", but all she really wanted was a friend, someone she could trust.

She pulled her hair up in a ponytail nervously and looked in the long mirror hanging from the bright colored walls of her miniature bedroom. She looked so… ordinary. With the white cotton T-shirt and over worn blue jeans she looked all most invisible.

Harleen brought her hand up to her hair again, touching the blonde tips of it. She would blend in with the walls, probably.

- HARLEEEN! Get yo' ass down here! That school ain't gonna wait fo' ya'!

She always disliked the high pitched voice of her mother, but damn, was it annoying in the mornings.

Harleen quickly picked up her violet bag and ran through the thin hallway of their apartment. She sneaked by her mother, who was making pancakes in the kitchen and swiftly grabbed the door knob, the last thing she wanted was facing Nancy Quinzel in the mornings, she seemed to define the word grumpy the moment she opened her eyes.

- I'm out, ma'! Don't wanna be late for school on my first day!

Her voice produced the same squeaky sound her mother's did, but that she'd always deny.

Harleen closed the door before she could hear her mother saying something about "havin' a bite to eat", she wasn't hungry anyway, excitement covered that.

She ran down the dirty stairs of the building, not bothering to take the elevator, thinking that maybe she'd get rid of the adrenalin pumping her veins by taking the stairs.

As soon as she walked out of the door she bumped into someone. 'Well, certainly a great way to start a day' she thought as she rubbed her head.

She looked up to the unlucky stranger. It was a girl, at least a head taller than her, with bouncy, red curls and peppermint green eyes. Harleen was sure she'd bumped into model and those paparazzi where for sure going to jump out of nowhere taking pictures of them. But instead the beautiful girl just sent her a death glare, and Harleen swore she felt knives stabbing her.

- Oh, I'm so sorry! I was not watching where I was going! It was my fault.

The girls eyes softened and she sighted lightly.

- It was my fault too, sorry, I guess. Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around here before. And that Brooklyn accent is kinda giving you out.

Harleen looked happily at the girl. Someone was actually being nice to her, and a pretty girl too, it was like a dream.

- My name is Harleen, Harleen Quinzel. And yes, I'm from Brooklyn, just moved here, actually. I'm on my way to Gotham High. And who might you be?

The girl seemed interested, surprisingly for Harleen. No one has ever been interested to know anything about her, even though she was more than happy to share her life with someone.

- The name's Pamela Isley. I'm a freshman at Gotham, I could show you the way, if you want?

- I would love you to. Thank you so much!

Pamela really saw how much the girl appreciated her, she was liking her, this Harleen Quinzel.

- So, why did you move here? I mean, Gotham, really. Who the fuck would want to live in this hell-hole?

- Oh, um, well… My mum thought that a new city might be a good start for a new life, ya' know. So she just randomly picked one out and decided that we were gonna move here.

Pamela looked at her with a bit of pity, half because she surly had to leave some friends and family behind, half because she moved to the Gods shithole.

- Well, I'd like to welcome you to hell, cause Gotham is the worst thing that happened to the world since World War II.

The blonde girl looked up to the sky, smiling.

- I'm sure it's not that bad. I mean if the people at school are as nice as you, then I see no problem.

Pamela just rolled her eyes and snorted loudly.

- Trust me, Harls, not even the teachers are half as nice as me at that fucked up place.

Harleen looked at her with pure joy. No one has ever given her a nickname before, this must've been a beginning of a new friendship.

- Well, I don't think you should be so negative, Red, I'm sure there is someone.

Pamela smirked at the girl calling her Red, she liked it, it was much better than "Plant" or "Pammie".

- Oh, well maybe Selina Kyle, and Harvey Dent, but the rest of them are just piles and piles of crap. Especially J…

She stopped, not wanting to freak the poor girl out on her first day, it was better not to mention 'his' name at all. She didn't want somebody hearing her say it.

- What was that, Red?

She looked down at the short girl waling beside her. She had never seen anything so cute and innocent.

- Oh, nothing you have to worry about, Harls.

She probably wouldn't attract the clowns attention, she was a bit too plain for that, but Pamela liked this girl a lot, even though she just knew her for a couple of minutes, she liked her more than anyone at Gotham.

The two could soon see the school. Harleen imagined it to be a much better looking place. But the building was just old and covered with graffiti's of clown faces and phrases like "WHOOP WHOOP" or something like "MMFWCL". She just smiled, it was nice knowing someone actually shared her music taste, she really loved Insane Clown Posse and Blaze and Twiztid.

- Well, here we are, I should probably take you to the principal Gordon's office, and I could follow you to your first period.

Harleen hugged her tightly, and sweetly giggled.

- Oh, thank you so much, Red! You have been nicer to me in these few minutes than anyone has been my whole life.

Pamela slowly returned the hug, liking the girl even more, if possible. They were going to get along just fine.

- Well, what can I say? I really like you, Harls. I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends.

After Harleen got her schedule from Principal Gordon, Pamela walked her to her first period, History with Mr. Pennywise.

- Mr. Pennywise is a real nice guy, I like him best of all teachers, he is probably the nicest of them. But you should pay attention in his class, he will appreciate it. Oh, and you're in this class with Selina Kyle. She is a good girl, if you need anything just ask her, say you are a friend of Ivy's. Well, here we are. Take care now, Harls. I have P.E. See you at lunch.

- Bye, Red.

Harleen looked at the door and hesitantly went in. Mr. Pennywise was standing in front of the black board, when he looked at her and started talking in a posh British accent.

- Oh, yes. The new student. Please, come closer. This is Miss Quinzel, the new student I told you was starting today. Please, introduce yourself Miss Quinzel.

Harleen just stood there awkwardly, until she spoke.

- Um, my name is Harleen Quinzel. I…um… moved here from Brooklyn yesterday, and um, I'm looking forward to meeting yall?

She questionably looked at Mr. Pennywise as if to instruct her if she should say something more. He just nodded and began talking in his posh accent again.

- Thank you, Miss Quinzel. You may take a seat next to Mr. Crane. Mr. Crane, please raise your hand so that Miss Quinzel can see you.

In the back of the class a lanky, pale boy raised his hand. He looked like he hasn't slept for days, and his hair was sticking in all directions possible.

Harleen walked to the empty seat next to him, and when she sat down he turned to her.

- Hey, I'm Jonathan Crane. Nice to meet you, Harleen.

Harleen smiled. Yet another nice person, he did look weird, but she knew she should not judge him.

- Hello Jonathan, nice to meet you too.

Harleen and Jonathan kept talking through the class, she liked him, and he seemed to like her too. The class was soon over and after that came English, than Art, than Calculus and Harleen was happy that Jonathan had all his classes with her. Soon it was lunch time. And Harleen couldn't wait to see Red and tell her that she didn't think this place was so bad at all.

* * *

**Okay, guys. Thats it for the first chapter. Who might she meet in the next one? I'd appriciate if you review! Love, FuckinRuler! 3**


	2. The Juggalo

**Okay, finally done. This took me quite a while. Sorry, but I was two weeks in Thailand, so I couldn't write. But, hpe you like it. 3**

* * *

Harleen stood up and took her books in her hands. She just had her first Calculus class in this new school, and it went quite well. Harleen understood calculus, and nothing in calculus could confuse her. She sat beside her new friend, Jonathan Crane, who was as clever as her, if not more.

Jonathan was also kind of handsome, in his own way. His big blue eyes, as bright as hers, were outlined by thick, black eyeliner. His hair was also thick and brown, and stuck up like he gelled it up, but Harleen didn't see the sticky mass. He also had a tiny, little beard, at the end of his chin, but that kind of made him look like a goat.

-Would you like to join me and a friend of mine for lunch?

Harleen smiled her brightest smile as she asked him. She really liked the guy and would enjoy some more of his company. And he also smiled back at her, as he put a notebook in his backpack.

-I would love to, but I really can't. I've got someone waiting for me today. I haven't actually seen him in weeks and we really have something important to talk about. I'm sorry, maybe some other time.

Harleen's eyes fell. She really wanted to hang out with both of her new friends.

-Um, maybe you could sit whit us just a couple of minutes, it won't hurt this guy to wait, would it?

Jonathan slowly chuckled; the girl didn't know it yet. He got to be friends with one girl, and he had to blow her off.

-Well, it would not hurt him, but it might hurt me. Listen, you are still new here, and you don't know this guy Harleen. The last thing on earth I want is to cross him. Hell, it's the last thing on earth anyone here wants. I bet the crazy clown would kill me if I was late.

Harleen looked up again. "Crazy Clown". That must be the guy who wrote all of the Juggalo graffiti's.

-So who's the clown?

Jonathan's smirk faded. He shouldn't have said that. Actually, he shouldn't have said anything. He sighted as he looked at Harleen's curious eyes.

-No one. I mean no one important. To you. Sorry, but I really have to go, I'll see you later. Bye!

And then he left. Just like that. He run off, not even looking her in the eye as he spoke, he just barley glanced at her.

-Oh well, I'm sure he has his own things to deal with.

Harleen started walking in the direction of the cafeteria; Ivy showed her where it was. As she walked through the large, white corridors of the school she spotted a couple of jocks walking her way. She saw that they were all beat up, with busted lips and black eyes, blood running on certain spots. She felt bad for them, but thought that they also must've done something wrong to have gotten their asses kicked.

Harleen opened the wide doors of the lunch-room, but soon felt disappointed. She thought she would see piles of people cheerfully talking and laughing with each other, but all she saw was the unmoving bodies of teenagers. They were all sitting on their spots, all the cliques divided, just sitting there. It was like they weren't alive, or something. But she could hear them breathing, heavily. That's the only thing she could actually hear, their breathing.

Harleen scanned the room quietly, and then her eyes landed on Pamela. She was sitting alone on a table for two, with a sun protector over it, it was then that Harleen realized how hot it had been outside. Red was eating a hamburger, which had noticeably no salad in it.

She walked over to her as quickly as she could, trying not to drag much attention of the others. She sat down at the seat opposite of Pamela and took a lunch-bag out of her backpack. Soon everyone started talking again, and Harleen felt it was safe for her to also talk.

-So, what's up with them?

Pamela finally looked up at her, she smiled, warmly.

-They thought you were someone else. No one important, really. Just an idiot.

The blond girl frowned. She didn't like people not telling her what was up.

-It's really not usually like this. It's just that a certain person finally remembered he should go to school, so they are just afraid.

Harleen frowned even more. She really didn't like where this was going. What was the big deal with this guy.

-So who is he? I heard about him from Johnny, but…

Red cut her off, really rudely if you ask her.

-What? Johnny? Who is Johnny?

Red was now shouting, while Harleen didn't really want to attract much attention.

-Keep your voice down, Red. It's just this guy I'm sitting with. His name is actually Jonathan Crane, but I gave him a nick…

Pamela cut her off again, but this time Harleen didn't mind. Red looked terrified, like she just saw a ghost.

-JONATHAN CRANE? Are you serious?

-Red, keep your voice down.

Suddenly Harleen heard another voice. But this voice was not like anything she ever heard. It was deep, but not too deep. It was the voice one would hear in movies or cartoons when the villain talked. It was wrathful and majestic at the same time. And a cold chuckle that followed it. It was music to her ears.

-Oh, are you talking about my little friend, Johnny Boy here? You are, aren't you, Pammie? Well, he is pretty handsome. I'm sure all the girls would die for one night with Johnny.

Pamela looked even worse now. Harleen was good in English, she was good with words, but nothing could describe the look on her friend's face. It was a mixture of fear, hate, disgust and loathing.

-What's wrong, Pammie. Cat got your tongue? Not long ago you were screaming at me. And now that I mentioned, where is that Kitty-Cat that stole that nasty tongue of yours.

His words were full of poison. Again a deep, scary chuckle followed his words. Harleen turned around as slowly as she could. But nothing prepared her for what she saw.

It was a boy, he was surely older than her. The first thing she noticed where his eyes. They were the darkest shade of green, and they were magical. She could see the fire in them, no, not fire, the burning deadly acid that was hidden in them. She could see the wonderfulness in them, and she was mesmerized by them. She also saw something else, something unknown, something she never saw before, but it was also that something that attracted her to him.

She looked away from his beautiful eyes, and at his face. He was pale, very pale, chalk white, and there was a smile fixed on his face, showing his yellow teeth. The smile may be described as awful and terrifying by everyone else, but to Harleen it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

He also wore makeup, his lips were blood red, and circling his eyes was black war paint. His hair was a dark shade of green, and it was slicked back, it came to his shoulders.

He wore an oversized gray shirt, and purple trousers. And then his gaze slowly left Pamela's face and landed on Harleen's. She was checking him out, he looked straight in her eyes. Her gaze slowly shifted at his face and now the held eye contact. But he could see no fear, no disgust just pure adoration. He raised an eyebrow, and his smile grew even larger if possible.

-And who are you, princess?

Harleen took a moment to understand his words. Hell, he just talked to her, he just called her princess.

-Um, I am…um…my name is…uh…um….

The boy started shaking his head as he snapped at her.

-Booooring! Sorry princess, but I just hate stutterers.

His gaze shifted to Red again.

-I have to go, but I'll see you around, Pammie. Bye, bye!

He turned around, his gang of boys with clown-like make up fallowing him. Harleen saw Johnny there, but he said nothing. She watched the boy leave, and she expected him to turn around and give them one last smirk, but he never did. And as he went out Harleen realized that what she felt, that tingling sensation in her stomach, that was real love. Then she heard Red say something, but she just caught her last word.

-I really hate Jay.

* * *

**There we go. Finally done. This took me like, an hour. Wll, hope you enjoyed. I really wonder what happens next...3**


	3. Harlequin

**Hey! Really sorry for the late update...School, friends, writing, boyfriend...have to balance...but here you go, enjoy! **

* * *

In the next couple of days Harleen never stopped thinking about the clown guy, Jay. He was the most handsome guy she ever saw. She hadn't talked to Johnny since the day she met him. He wasn't in school. She hadn't talked to Pamela about it ether. She would not understand, that's what she was certain of. She didn't need much time to figure Red out, but then again she was good in reading people. Sure, she was good in math and English, too. But reading people, reading people was like her specialty.

-What are you thinking about, Harleen?! Did you hear what I just said?

Pamela shook her out of her thoughts.

-No, sorry, Pammie. What did you say?

Pamela frowned. She raised an eyebrow at Harleen.

-Pammie? Really, Harls? Pammie? You have to be kidding me? That's what the stupid clown calls me, don't do that. It's him you are thinking about, isn't it?

Harleen sighted, she's busted.

-Well, Pamm-… I, I mean Red, I kind of like him.

Pamela's eyes went red and big.

-Like him?! You like _him_?! Are you lobotomized? You cannot like him! He is a psychopath. Crazy madman!

-No! He's handsome and hot and…

-What? You too are insane! Jay's a monster! He kills people.

Harleen froze. No…that was impossible! He was just a teenager!

-You know those people that were found dead in that alley near Gotham a week ago, with Glasgow smiles on their faces, that was his doing! He killed them.

She just could not believe it, Pamela was just making it up.

-No, Red. He's just a teenager. He didn't do anything like that. I'm sure he just needs someone that will love him.

Pamela's jaw fell.

-No! I don't think that creature is even capable of love.

Harleen stood up. They were sitting in the cafeteria and apparently Pamela was talking to her. But Harleen didn't want to listen. All she wanted was to think about the guy that Red called Jay. He was dreamy, really. He was like a prince to her. Her very own Prince Charming.

-I'm going. I have class.

Pamela looked up at her.

-Class won't start in another hour. We just got here, Harleen.

-I know. I just like to be prepared.

She ran out inside still thinking about the clown. She could not help it. It has been a week and she has not seen him. Harleen felt like it was impossible for her to breathe until she saw him again. Like he is the key of her existence. Then she felt something slamming against her head. Something hard and cold. Like metal, but she was sure it was not metal. Her books fell and without looking who she bumped into, she bent to pick them up muttering apologies.

-Well, if it isn't little princess blondie…Remember me?

She recognized the cold, deep voice in a heartbeat. And she felt her blood freeze.

-What's wrong, princess? Still not speaking? Oh well…I still didn't catch you name….

She looked up at him. Harleen could get lost in those eyes. Deep and colorful and so wonderful.

-Harleen Quinzel. Um…that's…um….my name.

He smiled the brightest smile Harleen has ever seen.

-Harleen Quinzel….well, that's a beautiful name… but, what about…Harley Quinn? Doesn't that sound better?

Harleen smiled back at him.

-Yes, it does. It sounds like Harlequin.

He pulled one of his hands out of his pocket. Harleen took it and he pulled her up.

-Well, Harley…I'm Jay. Nice to meet you!

His smile never left his face. It was enchanting.

-I heard of you…um…Jay. But, people here have a couple of nicknames for you.

Jay chuckled deeply.

-The Joker, yes. I really like that one.

Harleen laughed too. Not because he said something funny, but because she was happy. She knew he was a nice guy, Pamela was wrong about him.

-It suits you, the way you look.

He laughed even more. An ear shattering sound. It was like the cackling of hyenas, but worse.

-Oh, I'm a funny guy, too. It kinda fits my personality. You would see that if you knew me better, and I do think that we should get to know each other better. Don't you think so too, Harley?

Her breathing stopped, but her heart raced. It was like something out of a fairytale.

-Um…of course! I would love to! Um….

-Great!

Jay turned.

-I'll pick you up after school then. See ya!

Harleen raised her hand to wave.

-See ya', puddin'!

Jay stopped and turned. His smile even wider than before.

-Did you just call me puddin'?

The happiness in her face vanished. What if he didn't like that little nickname that slipped through her lips?

-Um, yeah…sorry, it just slipped.

He cut her off.

-No, no… I like it. Makes me feel sweeter then I am.

With that he went out of the school. And Harleen just smiled to herself. He was cute, and sweet, and nice and handsome. He was perfect.

The last class she had was English, and it was the most boring time of her life. The only thing she could think about is that Jay was going to pick her up after school. But when she got out nobody was wating for her. She stood beside the schools fence for hours, thinking that maybe he was busy, and that he was gonna come soon. But when it got dark, she had to make her way back home.

-Well, you came pretty late. Finally found some friends?

Her mum was nice, but sometimes (most of the time) she could be really annoying. Harleen made way to her room.

-I don't wanna talk, mum. I'm just tired. I'll go to bed.

She slammed the door of her room. Harleen was upset. He stood her up, and she thought he was nice. Without bothering to take her clothes off, she just fell on her bed and closed her eyes. Thats when she heard a thump on the window.

Harleen jumped out of her bed and opened it to see who her visitor was. And sure enough it was Jay.

-Hey get down here, Harley! Toldja I'd come!

Jay was sitting in a red mustang, that probably wasn't his.

-How did you find out where I live?

He smiled one of his big, beautiful smiles again.

-Connections, princess. Now get down here.

Harleen just wanted to hop down to his car but she could not forget her mum.

-But my mum is still here, I can't just...

-Get down here Harley! She won't even know...

Harley got back into her room and turned out the lights. Then she hopped out of the window to the metal fire stairs and rushed down.

-Coming, puddin'!

* * *

**Okay! Done...hope you liked it...preview!**


End file.
